


She’s Different Than Other Girls

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Band geeks - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Pining, Profanity, schroederisnothappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Schroeder didn’t like hearing about Lucy with another guy. But he wasn’t jealous...... right?
Relationships: Lucy van Pelt/Original Male Character(s), Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	She’s Different Than Other Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> so this is a weird one-shot I wrote randomly. Just thought I’d publish it cuz there isn’t enough Schroeder/Lucy fics around. Also mild cursing  
> Hope you enjoy 😊

Schroeder closed his eyes letting his fingers play against the keys. 

He listened closely as the melody of Beethoven pushed him into a calming trance. He tried to think about Only the music, the way it flowed, the vibrations, the cool wave of comfort and relaxation. 

But there was that burst of wind to ruin his day. His once quiet comfort became an engulfing wave from the sea, the power of it amplified by his resistance. 

"I can beat you!" He grit through clenched teeth. That's when he hit the wrong note. 

Schroeder opened his eyes. A piano lay before him, it's haunting memories all flooding back. Oh, who was he kidding? All the notes sounded wrong to his ear recently. Not since he heard the news. 

The news that Lucy was going on a date with Eric Hiddleport. Eric Hiddleport! The shear thought of his name made Schroeder angry. 

What a stupid name it was! Why couldn't he have a normal name like Dave or Bob? NO! His name had to be Eric. 

Eric Clapton was one of Lucy's favorite guitarist. She prided herself on knowing all of his music. 

Sometimes, unbeknownst to Schroeder, she would play it over Beethoven to get a rise out of him. Which it usually did. The smile she exhibited at her victories that ensued afterwards were the best part to Schroeder. 

He slammed his fist down making the keys rattle. Now he'll have to share that smile with someone else, someone named Eric. 

The worst part of this was Schroeder didn't know why he was mad in the first place. He and Lucy were friends; they'd known each other since childhood. Why should something so trivial as Lucy's development stop Schroeder from seeing her in a different light? 

Schroeder shook his head. It wasn't affecting him. This issue wasn't affecting him! He'd make sure of it. 

He glared at his keys willing them to bring forth the beautiful music he was used and accustomed to........  except nothing felt right without her here to bug him, to push him, to distract him. 

Granted, Schroeder had started to notice the transition to womanhood of Lucy, but he never said anything. That would be admitting he noticed her. After ignoring and rejecting her for so many years he wasn't sure he wanted to confess that secret just yet. 

Somehow, he felt it was already out though. He closed his eyes remembering the other day. He was practicing for his big audition into Juilliard when she walked in. 

At first he ignored her, as per usual. But she stopped talking, deciding to be on her phone instead. For some reason that infuriated him. He looked up ready to berate her, instead he got schooled. 

Lucy sat in the chair adjacent his piano bench wearing what felt to him like nothing. Her slightly curly, black, shoulder length hair fell in swoops around her face. She wore pale blue eye shadow and mascara. Her lips had a fresh polish of pink. All Schroeder remembered thinking was how beautiful she looked. As he scanned the rest of her body in appreciation, he realized his growing attraction to see her take everything off. 

It was as if all the years of taunted marriage and sexual innuendos caught up to him. His seventeen year old brain couldn't handle it, it went into overload. Lucy wore a skin tight blue shirt. Her breast pressed together. Schroeder’s mouth watered thinking about the expanse of those breast. Her black fitted pants hugged every length and curve on her long legs. To pair them off she wore these heeled boots that made Schroeder's eyes graze for miles to get up to her legs. 

She exuded sex appeal with a goddess like grace. For once, Schroeder wanted to know what a flirting, blushing Lucy would be like. Schroeder ran a hand down his face, hoping not to show his feeling of desire and growing awareness to Lucy. 

"Lucy.' His voice sounded rough said out loud. The brunette looked up at him with her large brown eyes. 'Leave my house if you're just gonna play on your phone the whole time." 

Lucy rolled her eyes snorting, Schroeder finally seeing the childhood friend he recalled. "Please, without me you'd have no audience besides I'm waiting on a call." 

"From whom?" Schroeder asked, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Lucy bit her lip, Schroeder followed those lips watching them puff out. Were they soft? "No one. It's none of your business!" That broke the spell he was under. 

Schroeder blinked. "My business? It's my house you know?" He crossed his arms.

Lucy leaned back in the chair "As if I could forget the thousands of Beethoven shrines  everywhere ." Now she was starting to make him mad. 

He remembered being angry at her at that time. She stormed out of his house, taking his rejection and anger as a causal 'goodbye' or 'I'll see you later'. In some ways it was. 

But why was it bothering him now? Lucy could go out on dates with whoever she desired. 

What if he desired her? NO! Schroeder shook his head, he would not listen to that nonsense. Lucy was Lucy and he was who he was. 

It was finals week in school and everyone was cramming like crazy. Schroeder had lunch period at the time but he wasn't hungry. He was sure his friend, Charlie Brown would understand. 

Besides he couldn't bare to look Linus in the face...... well not after _The Dream_ about Lucy he'd had. He was afraid the younger boy would immediately see through his phony façade and bar him from seeing Lucy. 

Also he was ashamed, how dare he imagine those things about one of his oldest friends. He'd never think of Charlie Brown as that. Schroeder shuttered at the thought of Charlie Brown naked. 

"No thank you." He muttered, flipping the pages to find his score sheet. For his auditions he would play Beethoven's tenth symphony, in piano forte. It was Lucy's favorite of all the classical pieces he played. 

He smiled at the image of her. "Enough playing around, Schroeder' he told himself 'you're already blowing off studying for this so make it good." 

He squinted at the notes he'd memorized ages ago and played. He played again and again until two of his band mates walked into the room. 

"Busy at the piano, Bee-shredder?" Ivan, a French trumpet player, inquired. Ivan was a nice Indian guy with odd purplish black curly hair. He had given Schroeder the nickname Bee-shredder because the beginning part sounds like the beginning of Beethoven (by the way, it doesn't) and everyone says Schroeder 'shred' the keys up when when he plays. Ivan's words not his. Probably on the account of Ivan unprofessionally snowboarding in competitions for fun. 

Schroeder first met Ivan because they were the only tenth graders taking AP Geography. Now in eleventh grade, he can't seem to get Ivan away from him. Schroeder snorted. "Hardly." 

Ivan grinned. "Good, we wouldn't want you going all apeshit over something like school or I don't know...........girls?" Ivan not so subtlety asked.

Schroeder rolled his eyes. "No way man, I'm not going to double date with you and who ever she is." He stated turning toward the piano. 

"Come on' Ivan begged walking over 'You'd be doing me a big - no a Huge favor." 

He shook his head. "Sorry pal, it's still a no." 

"He's a waste to even try that with', a short Asian brunette with freckles said, pulling Ivan away. 'Hi, Schroeder." She timidly smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. 

Schroeder turned around again. "Hey, Wendy. How's life treating you?" 

She shrugged, not making eye contact. "Life's going." 

He nodded in agreement "I get that." 

Wendy Zhao was their half Asian, half Caucasian flute player. They never had any classes together but plenty of time in the band room helped to form a long lasting bond. Wendy was sweet, brash when coaxed into something and genuinely optimistic. 

At first she hit on Schroeder but it didn't donn on musician until after her crush had died. Years of dodging Lucy made him immune to flirting. Schroeder shook his head, even when he’s not thinking of her, she shows up. 

Wendy and Ivan move to the other side of the room to give Schroeder space. After a few hushed conversations, he hears the dreaded news. It shattered his whole world and turned it on its head.

"Oh Ivan, if you need someone to double date with I hear Eric Hiddleport and Lucy Van Pelt are becoming a thing."

"Yeah?" Ivan questioned leaning forward. 

"Yes.' Wendy nodded. 'Apparently he asked her out in front of her locker with everyone watching. Supposedly they're going to some fancy place in the city,  _ La En Cafinea _ , I think." 

Ivan whistles. "That's fancy as hell. I'll give it to him, man’s a big baller..... in more than one place am I right, Bee shredder?" 

Schroeder ignored Ivan. He didn’t hear anything.

"Bee shredder, you hang around Lucy. What do you think? Is she the type of girl to be into fancy labels and what not?" 

Schroeder tried not to see red in front of him, but it was hard. How could Lucy say yes to Eric! And not tell him! 

"No,' he whipped his head around 'Lucy isn't into titles and fancy places." 

Ivan shrugged. "Shame, if she was I bet she'd give it up easily." Ivan made a snap of his finger as if another man underneath or above **His** Lucy was simple. 

Wendy sighed. "It would be nice to be wined and dined for once." 

"And you'd give it up for that?" Ivan inquired. 

Wendy blushed. "I-I-I don't know about that." 

"Well I do' He said surprising himself 'you wouldn't give up your virginity as much as Lucy wouldn't trade hers for steak and lobster." 

Ivan shrugged "I don't know man. If it’s expensive steak and lobster our elusive student body president may just bang her gavel in his direction if you catch my drift." 

Schroeder glared at Ivan. "I do! And I'd appreciate if you didn't compare Lucy to the girls you take out!" 

Then he angrily grabbed his stuff, storming out. Schroeder had had enough of this. 

After that was revealed, all Schroeder could focus on was the idea of Eric Hiddleport’s hands winding it’s way into Lucy's pants. 

It just wasn't fair. Lucy was supposed to be his eternal love, not fucking Eric Hiddleport!!!


End file.
